


The Wolf

by orphan_account



Series: Luna and Serenata [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animalistic, Animals, Child Death, F/F, Red Riding Hood Elements, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Serenata tries to stop another girl from falling prey to a beast.





	The Wolf

The bushes and branches cut Olive’s face as she ran through the thick forest. Her breathing became heavy as her tiny body couldn’t run any longer. When she tripped on a tree root, she was too tired to get up.

”Olive...” a male voice spoke, softly.

Olive looked up, and a pair of pure yellow eyes staring down at her. “No! Leave me alone!”

”Come on, Olive,” the owner of the eyes moved in on her. “Aren’t you hungry? I have some food.”

”I don’t want any of your food!” Olive cried. “Leave me alone!”

”Oh, your hurt my feelings, Olive,” the creature with the yellow eyes looked over Olive, who look up at him in terror. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

The creature lunged at her, and several birds flew out of their trees as Olive’s piercing scream filled the air.

* * *

”Are you sure about this, Serenata?” Luna asked.

“Yes,” Serenata answered. “You need to go to that AA, meeting.”

”Look, I don’t want to seem like I’m a dodging responsibilities, but monster hunting is my responsibility, too,” Luna said. “It doesn’t feel right letting you handle a case on your own.”

”It’s fine, Luna,” Serenata assured. “I’m sure I can handle one little case by myself.”

Luna sighed. “If you say so. Good luck.”

”Thanks.” Serenata smiled. “See you when I get home.”

”Right back at you,” Luna said before hanging up.

* * *

”Rouge!” Lisa called out to her daughter.

”Coming!” A little girl came running down the stairs to the living room. “Yes mommy?”

”Grandma’s medicine was accidentally mailed to our house.” Lisa put a box on the living room table. “I need you to bring it to her.”

”Okay!” Rouge nodded, she ran upstairs. After a few minutes, she came down in her red hoody and black jeans.

”Remember,” Lisa said. “Be careful, stay on the path, and-“

”Don’t talk to strangers.” Rouge nodded.

”Good.” Lisa smiled. “Please, be quick.”

”I will mom!” Rouge assured as she ran out the door.

* * *

Serenata was sick to her stomach. She’s dealt with many cases of murderous monsters before, but not at this scale. She was starting to think Luna may of had a point.

A little girl’s body lied in front of her. She was six, a look of pure horror and anguish on her face. Her mouth was wide, face froze with her wide jaw hanging open.

”Her name was Olive Hendren,” Coroner Draden said, walking into Serenata’s line of sight. “She’s the fifteenth victim of the backwoods killer.”

”What happened?” Serenata asked.

”She was found by a few joggers at the edge of the forest,” Draden explained. “I’ve run a few x-rays, and I found something you may want to see.” Draden lead Serenata to the x-rays, and gave her another sick revelation. “All of the victims are little girls, ages four through seven. The first victim was seven year old Marth Thompson, she was found in the forest by campers, with her throat bit open and all of her fingers bitten off.”

”Why were these girls in the woods?” Serenata asked.

”Usually doing chores, or just outside playing,” Draden answered, sadly. “This whole village is surrounded by lush forest, so it’s been real easy for this backwoods killer to nab these girls. When Martha was brought in we thought it was just an unfortunate animal attack...then the next victim came in.”

”How do you know this killer isn’t human?” Serenata asked.

”Because of this.” Draden motioned towards the x-ray, and Serenata gasped.

”My...God...” she covered her mouth.

”The rest of the victims were killed when they were force fed the previous victims fingers, which had been bitten off by canines,” Draden explained. “This killer has canines, but still has enough thought to do this sick shit.”

”That definitely doesn’t sound human.” Serenata looked to Olive’s body. “On both actions.”

* * *

Rouge walked down the path through the woods towards her grandma’s house. As she walked, she eventually began to skip.

”Hello,” a male voice said next to her.

Rouge froze, and looked off the path and towards where the voice came from. “Wh-who’s there?”

”Don’t be afraid, child.” A pitch black creature in the shape of a wolf came stalking out of the bushes. It’s yellow eyes stared directly into her’s.

”A...wolf?” Rouge didn’t hide her confusion.

The Wolf chuckled. “I’m a little more then that, dear.”

”Well...I’m not supposed to be talking to any strangers, so I need to go.” Rouge continued her trek down the path.

”Wait!” The Wolf followed her. “I’m so lonely, please, come off the path and play with me? Just for a bit.”

”Sorry, I’m visiting my grandma, she lives just up this path,” Rouge said. “I need to get her her medicine.”

”Oh, yes, I know about her,” The Wolf said. “Hey, I know a shortcut to her house! It’ll be much quicker then this silly old path.”

”I promised my mommy I would stay on the path,” Rouge said. “I’m already breaking one rule by taking to you, and I don’t want to get in trouble.”

The Wolf watched as Rouge walked away. _Okay, let’s make this a game: if don’t get her off the path before she gets to Grandma’s, she wins. If I do get her off the path before grandma’s,_ He licked his lips,  _I win._

* * *

Serenata sat with Olive’s mother, tea in hand. After an uncomfortable quiet between them, she broke the silence.

”Miss Hendren,” she said, “can you tell me what Olive was doing before she was taken?”

Miss Hendren didn’t answer, she just looked at her reflection in the tea.

”Miss Hendren,” Serenata tried to be as gentle as she could, “please. I can’t find what did this to your daughter if you don’t talk to me.”

”She was in the backyard, playing...” Miss Hendren looked out to the woods through her back window. “I left to get some water...it’s all my fault...”

”Don’t say that.” Serenata put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault, it’s the fault of whatever took Olive.”

”It’s come to me...” Miss Hendren admitted.

”What has?” Serenata asked. “The creature that did this?”

”Yes...he’s arrived at my back door...mocking me.” Miss Hendren gritted her teeth. “Tell me it’s my fault, that I should...end my suffering...”

”Have you seen the creature?” Serenata asked. “What does it look like?”

Miss Hendren seemed to get her bearings before looking Serenata in her eyes. “It looked like a wolf.”

* * *

The Wolf was determined to win his little game. He followed Rouge through the woods, waiting for another opportunity to trick her. That opportunity arrived when he saw her walk by a rose bush.

”Child!” The Wolf called out. “Look at these flowers! Aren’t they lovely?”

”Um...yeah!” Rouge agreed. “They are!”

”Why don’t you come off the path for a bit and pick some for your sickly grandmother?” The Wolf asked. “I’m sure she would love them.”

”Yeah, I think she would!” Rouge smiled, and took step towards the path’s edge.

The Wolf tried to contain his excitement, but he failed. When Rouge saw The Wolf’s hungry eyes, she stopped, and backed into the center of the path.

”Never mind,” she shook her head, “I don’t think I want to do that anymore.”

”But...” The Wolf snarled and gritted his teeth in anger. “Fine!” He ran back into the winds in childish anger. After he was out of Rouge’s line of sight, he began to think to himself.  _This little brat is a lot smarter then the others._ Agrin grew on his face. _Well, since I made up this game, guess it’s time to alter the rules._

* * *

Rouge’s grandmother called up her daughter, Lisa.

”Hello?” Lisa answered the phone.

”Lisa, sorry to bother, but did you get my medicine by mistake?” Grandma asked.

”Oh, yeah, we did,” Lisa said. “I sent Rouge to bring it to you, now.”

”Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Grandma didn’t hide her concern. “You heard about the recent murders...the backwoods killer?”

”I’m sure Rouge will be fine, mom,” Lisa assured. “She knows all the rules when it comes to stranger danger, and will be to your house, shortly.”

”I hope you’re-“ Grandma was cut off by her window shattering. 

“Mom?” Lisa asked, concerned. “Are you okay?!”

”Oh God...” Grandma dropped her phone at the sight of The Wolf in her bedroom, having just jumped through her window.

”Sorry for the intrusion, ma’am,” The Wolf spoke condescendingly. “I’m playing a game with your granddaughter, and you’re going to help me win it!” Without another word, he lunged at the old woman.

”Mom?!” Lisa cried out. “Mom what’s going on?!”

Lisa could hear screaming as The Wolf devoured her mother. After minutes of this, it suddenly became quiet.

”Mom...?” Lisa asked, quietly.

”Not exactly,” The Wolf spoke. “I do hope you have your daughter a phone, because if you don’t call her before she gets to Grandma’s house.” He let out a purr. “I win.” The Wolf Then tote out the landline, disconnecting the call.

Lisa looked at her phone in shock.

* * *

Serenata looked over her notes. “Okay, so this things targets girls, is clearly sadistic, and uses the woods as his hunting grounds.”

”Well, that sounds like this will be an easy job,” a police officer snarked. “Now we just have to search the whole forest to find this thing. Sure hope it doesn’t tear us to pieces while we look.”

”Hey, you want any more little girls to die?” Serenata glared daggers at the cop.

He seemed to shrink into himself at the question. “No, ma’am.”

”Then you better be damn well prepared to go into the woods to find this thing!” Serenata spat.

”Miss Turner!” Another Officer ran into the room. “We got a call! A mother got a call from her mom who lives out in the woods, sounds like whatever has been doing this killed her so she could lead her granddaughter into a trap!”

”Where does she live?” Serenata asked.

”House 252 on Wilson Ave,” The Officer said. “Come on, I’ll take you.”

* * *

”I just sent her to Mom’s house to give her medicine...” Lisa was hysterical. “Oh God...I just sent my baby to die...”

”Miss Altmen...” Serenata tried to get the woman’s attention.

”She’s going to die and it’s all my fault!”

”Miss Altmen!”

”What was thinking? Sending a girl into the woods with a killer on the loose!”

”Miss Altmen!” Serenata smacked the woman to get her back to her senses. “Where did your mother live?!”

”There...there’s a path!” Lisa answered. “It lead’s straight to her house.”

”It’s just outside the village,” an officer said. “I know where it is.”

”Great.” Serenata nodded before turning back Lisa. “We’ll bring your daughter back safe and sound,” she promised.

”Please...” Lisa shook her head as tears ran down her face. “I can’t lose her too...”

* * *

”Grandma!” Rouge knocked on her Grandmother’s front door. “I got your medicine!”

”The door’s open, honey,” a horse voice from inside called out.

”Oh no! Grandma sounds really sick!” Rouge unhesitatingly opened the door, she looked around the small house. “Grandma? Where are you?”

”My bedroom,” the voice said.

Rouge ran into the bed room, and found Grandma’s bed. A large lump was in the center of it.

”Grandma?” Rouge took a step towards the bed. “Are you okay?”

”Yes dear,” the horse voice spoke, The Wolf tried to sound as sickly as possible. “Please, come give grandma her medicine.”

”Okay.” Rouge nodded, and began to walk towards the bed. The second she was the edge of the bed, The Wolf jumped out from under the covers and revealed himself.

”Surprise!” The Wolf shouted, rows of blood covered teeth grinned down at the little girl.

”You?!” Rouge took a step back. “Wh-Where’s grandma?!”

”You’ll be joining her soon enough!” The Wolf pounced. Unfortunately for him, before he could land on the girl, a bullet flew through the window and struck him, sending him flying into the wall. “Argh!”

Rouge didn’t waste any time, she dropped the box carrying her grandma’s medicine, and ran outside. She was greeted by Serenata, cops, and Lisa.

”Rouge!” Lisa cried.

”Mommy!” Rouge ran into the arms of her mother. “There is a bad monster inside Grandma’s house!”

”I know, sweetie.” Lisa held her tightly. “I know.”

”Did something happen to Grandma?” Rouge asked.

”Let’s...get you checked up, first.” Lisa looked into her daughter’s eyes, and tried her best to smile. “Okay?”

”Okay,” Rouge said, softly.

Lisa looked at Serenata and the cops, as the former entered the house.

”No fair! No fair! No fair! No fair!” The Wolf shouted in rage. “I was so close to winning!”

Serenata loaded her sniper rifle. “You think killing little girls is a game?”

”A game I was close to winning before you cheated,” The Wolf said, coldly.

”Well,” she aimed the barrel directly at The Wolf’s head, “game over.”

The Wold widened his eyes in horror.

Outside, everyone jumped when a gunshot ran out.

* * *

”I knew I should’ve came with you,” Luna said at the dinner table after Serenata finished telling her what happened.

”Hey, I handled it, didn’t I?” Serenata asked, bitterly.

”Yeah, I guess you did.” Luna looked away from Serenata. “Are you okay?”

”The one that target kids never gets any easier,” Serenata answered, honestly.

”At least it won’t hurt any more girls,” Luna assured.

”How did the AA meeting go?” Serenata asked, changing the subject.

“Oh!” Luna was caught off guard by the sudden question. “It went pretty well! A lot of the ladies their fangirled about the ‘totally hot badass monster hunting lesbian’ in their meeting.”

Serenta chuckled. “I’m sure that felt pretty good.”

”It did,” Luna chuckled, as well. “I think this will work out,” she said, much more seriously. “I think I can get better.”

”I don’t doubt that for a second.” Serenata placed a comforting hand over Luna’s.

“Thanks sis.” Luna smiled.

As the two unsuspecting sisters enjoyed their dinner, a figure watched from outside. He had been listening to whole time.

”Luna? Recovering?” He said, then shook his head. “No...can’t have that. Not. One. Bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This was personal favorite story in this series.


End file.
